playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide
Ironhide '''is a character from the Transformers franchise. Ironhide is playable in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC. His rival is War Machine from the Marvel franchise. He can be bought for $ 0.99, but Ironhide can be played for free if the player has ''Transformers : War For Cybertron ''in the player's console. His vehicle form is a Cybertronian car. Biography '''THE OLD FRIEND OF THE LAST PRIME Ironhide is a rough and ready, battle scarred Autobot soldier. He was the long time friend and ally, also companion of Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Ironhide was always hungry for battle. Whether he must rip a Decepticon, shoot them apart, or just crush their heads, Ironhide loves hand to hand combat and fighting Decepticons. He is a reliable Autobot, at least for blasting Decepticons. THE LEGACY OF IRONHIDE *Transformers (2007 movie game) *Transformers : War For Cybertron *Transformers : Fall Of Cybertron *Transformers : Rise Of The Dark Spark Arcade Opening Ironhide was at the Autobot HQ along with the other Autobots. They were constantly looking for Optimus Prime who has disappeared for a long time. Ironhide, hearing this reminds him of a rumor that there is a great lifeform, not a human or a Cybertronian, but shaped like a human face but spiky, is probably being pursuited by Optimus Prime. The other Autobots was wordless when they hear this. So, Ironhide goes on a quest to find Optimus Prime by himself. And by the meaning himself, means himself alone. Although, he also has heard that the leader of the Dinobots, Grimlock is also chasing this lifeform along with the bounty hunter Lockdown. Transcript *Ironhide : "Well, Autobots, have you find Optimus Prime yet?" *Ratchet : "Negative, Ironhide." *Prowl : "He hasn't appeared on the radar or around here. He was somewhere." *Arcee : "He didn't left any word to us. It's like, he disappeared like a ghost." *Ironhide : "Well, I'm afraid he is pursuiting a lifeform." *Ratchet : "A lifeform?" *Ironhide : "I heard that there is a lifeform, not a human or a Cybertronian, but appears as a human-like head with spikes. I think Optimus is finding this lifeform all by himself." *Autobots : "(Silence)" *Ironhide : "Then, I guess I will find him by myself, and I mean by myself." *Prowl : "Becareful Ironhide. We wish you a good luck." *Ironhide : "But, probably I won't return for some few days. If I don't return in a few days, continue your sparks' life." *Arcee : "I hope you find Optimus quickly." *Ironhide : "Oh, it will be a long journey. I even heard that Grimlock and Lockdown was also chasing the lifeform." *Ratchet : "Then, go on Ironhide. We hope you come back with Optimus." *Ironhide : "Sure thing." Rival Name : '''War Machine '''Reason : '''Ironhide was walking in the rival arena. Impressed by the looks of the arena, suddenly War Machine came to Ironhide, saying that what is he and what is his objective here. Ironhide says he was looking for a lifeform that is being pursuited by his leader, Optimus Prime. War Machine, confused by Ironhide's words, says that the lifeform grants an enormous power to the one who defeats it. War Machine thinks that Ironhide was lying so he could just get the power. Ironhide, however, tells War Machine that WM is wrong, he never knew about the power all along. War Machine, still disbelieves Ironhide, prepares to fight while saying a tongue of an unknown being always lies. Ironhide, left with no choice, prepares to fight. '''Connection : '''Both of them are one of the most memorable characters in their franchise. Both are also from the Marvel company, but for Ironhide, ''period. '''Once, Marvel has gained a copyright of the Transformers. Both are heavily armed with loads of weapons. Both are also a close friend and an ally for the "main" characters of their franchise. With War Machine being the close friend and the "buddy" of Iron Man, Ironhide is the close friend and long-time companion and ally of Optimus Prime. Both have also appeared in video games, comics and as toys. Ending After Ironhide defeats the Polygon Man, he returns to the base and explains that Optimus Prime was nowhere to be found. The Autobots, feeling bad, expresses their feelings. However, after a short time, Optimus appeared behind Ironhide at the entrance of the HQ. The Autobots are happy to be reunited with their leader. However, Optimus was surprised that Ironhide has got the power. Optimus explains that he was also chasing the power. Ironhide, feeling he has dishonored Optimus, tries to deliver the power to Optimus. However, Optimus recites that he doesn't need the power. And Ironhide was good-to-go with the power. Transcript *Ironhide : "(Enters the HQ's entrance)" *Arcee : "Ironhide! Have you..." *Ironhide : "I'm sorry fellow Autobots, Optimus was nowhere." *Arcee : "What?!" *Ratchet : "Really? Are you sure?" *Ironhide : "I did meet Lockdown and Grimlock. Totally they are also chasing for the power. Both of them has also heard of Optimus chasing for the power. But I don't know about him there. I'm sorry... I've tried." *Prowl : "That's.... Impossible... Then who's gonna be our leader?" *Optimus Prime : "(Suddenly appears at the entrance) Don't worry!" *Autobots : "Prime!" *Optimus Prime : "Good to see you again, Autobots." *Ratchet : "Oh Prime, it's very terrifying when we lost you." *Ironhide : "Yeah Prime, I've been looking for you all over!" *Optimus Prime : "I've been chasing a being that is said to... (Looks at Ironhide) I think Ironhide has got the power." *Ironhide : "I feel bad, Optimus. I..... I'll try to give this power to you." *Optimus Prime : "No need to deliver that to me, Ironhide. Keep it with you, and you'll be our best asset and the guardian of this planet." *Ironhide : "Thank you, Prime." Gameplay Ironhide was a pretty slow character. But, despite his size that actually makes him a contact bruiser, his ranged attacks are actually more effective than his melee. His melee attacks are powerful, so does his ranged attacks. His ranged attacks are chainable and also variable. The ranged attacks can be charged for more power, but for a slower speed. Also, after charging it, the properties of the ranged attack also changes. Such as if Ironhide was charging an automatic weapon, rather than a rapid fire attack, it will launch a slow lightning-spear-like projectile. Note : The movelist shown will not show a "right stick left+ Square" thing, just right stick left thing. So, if it was a square move and one of the moves just commands to do a "left stick to the left" motion, you'll know what to press. Except for combos. All moves can be done in air. All of his ranged moves's charge time is just 3 seconds. Movelist Square Moves *Hard Jab-Square : Ironhide jabs his enemy. *Head Smash-Left stick left : Ironhide headbutts his enemy. *Uppercut-Left stick up : Ironhide does an uppercut. *Iron Smash-Left stick right : Ironhide punches his enemy's face and sends his/her face to the ground. *Leg Crash-Left stick down : Ironhide sweeps his enemy, knocking them down. *Dual Danger-Square 2x : Ironhide punches his enemy twice. *Air lunge-(air only)Square : Ironhide jumps to the air and smashes the ground back 45 degree, sending a small shockwave. *Rising Uppercut-Charge square for 3 seconds : Ironhide prepares an uppercut and jumps in an uppercut motion. *Decepticon Crusher-Square+Circle 2x : Ironhide punches his enemy then kicks the enemy's face and stomps the enemy's head. Triangle Moves *Battle Axe-Triangle : Ironhide slashes his axe to his enemy. *Battle Axe Lash-Triangle 3x : Ironhide slashes his axe to the enemy, does a downward slash with it and sends the enemy to the air with the axe. *Mace Crush-Left stick right : Ironhide smashes his mace to his enemy. *Mace Swing-Left stick left : Ironhide swings his mace around, damaging any enemies near him. *Combination Crash-Triangle+Circle+Square : Ironhide sweeps his enemy with his axe, then smashes the enemy with his mace, bouncing them too, and finally smashes his enemy with both the axe and the mace. *Behead-Left stick up : Ironhide slashes his axe to his enemy's neck in a decapitation-like-way. *Bash And Dash-Left stick down : Ironhide dashes to the enemy and smashes them with his mace. Circle Moves *Path Blaster-Circle : Ironhide fires the Path Blaster heavy pistol. Can be charged. If charged, the Path Blaster will make Ironhide gain more AP and knocks the enemy down and back. Uncharged version's property is it will make the enemy get a little hit-stun for just a second. *A-4 Pulsar Cannon-Right stick right : Ironhide fires the A-4 Pulsar Cannon, a devastating cannon. Can be detonated by pressing Circle. Uncharged property is the projectile is slow and can be detonated. Charged property makes the projectile go faster and deals more AP to Ironhide but cannot be detonated and the explosion is smaller. *Subsonic Repeater-Right stick left : Ironhide fires the Subsonic Repeater for 3 seconds. Uncharged property is it doesn't do anything but rapid fire. Charged property makes the Repeater shoots a lightning-spear-like projectile that stuns and shocks the enemy. *Photon Burst Rifle-Right stick down : Ironhide fires the Photon Burst Rifle, a scoped three round burst rifle. Uncharged property makes the Rifle fires three bullets that basically does a small amount of hit-stun. Charged property makes the Rifle fires a single beam that makes a lot of AP and knocks down the enemy. *Dual Cannons-Circle 2x : Ironhide fires his two cannons from his hands. Uncharged property makes the cannons fire two explosive projectiles that knocks the enemy back and down. Charged property makes the cannons fire two energy balls, which is EXTREMELY slow. *EMP Shotgun-Right stick up : Ironhide fires his EMP Shotgun twice. Uncharged property makes the Shotgun acts like a normal Shotgun with a low knockback. Charged property makes the Shotgun sends 3 blue colored EMP bullets that can hit multiple enemies and does EXTREME knockback and down, but unlike the two-shot version, this one can only fire once before another EMP Shotgun shot. Cross Moves *Advancing Guard-Hold cross for 3 seconds : Ironhide will do a block that has a slow start-up but greatly reduces the amount of AP the enemy gains. Throws ® *Boom!-Left stick right/ Right stick left : Ironhide grabs his enemy and aims one of his cannons to his enemy and shoots it, sending them back. *Bam!-Right stick up/ Left stick down : Ironhide grabs his enemy and punches his enemy's face 5 times and throws them away. Trigger Moves (L1 and R1) *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1+ Right stick left/ Left stick right Super Moves (R2) *Heavy Artillery (Level 1) : Ironhide transforms into his vehicle form and sends a large amount of missiles that tracks down the enemies for 5 seconds before it goes randomly. *Mine Time (Level 2) : This super move enables Ironhide to put down mines by pressing R2. Only 5 mines can be planted. The Mine explodes and insta kills anyone that steps on it, excluding Ironhide himself. *Dimensional Decimator (Level 3) : Ironhide shots a tiny grenade from his Dimensional Decimator, that generates a black hole that can suck every enemies to the black hole, insta killing them. Ironhide is not affected. The black hole makes the enemy that tries to run back 3x slower. Ironhide can blast them to the black hole for an insta kill. Quotes *When Selected **"Back to action!" **"Decepticon crushing time!" **"Let me do this!" *Prematch **"This is gonna be fun!" *Item Pick-Up **"BLAST OFF DECEPTICONS!" **"From the armories of Kaon?" **"This should be a Decepticon product!" **"What's this?" **"Better be good!" **"Hello there!" *Using Heavy Artillery **"Prepare for an explosive time!" *Using Mine Time **"Watch your ground, now!" *Using Dimensional Decimator **"Kiss your chrome good bye!" *Successful KO **"Poor Creep!" **"Decepticons never won!" **"Hah!" **"That's what I'm talking about!" **"What's the matter?" **"You guys don't stand a chance!" **"For Cybertron and justice!" **"Get off me!" **"HAHAHAHA!" *Respawn **"I'm too old for this." **"You think you can handle me so easy?" **"YOU DARE POINT A GUN AT ME?!" **"I will never give up!" **"I will not take you easily!" **"You want a piece of me?!" **"I'm staying until I beat you!" **"NO GOOD BYES!" Taunts *Piece O' Me : Ironhide aims his cannons at his enemy. *Don't Win : Ironhide points his enemy with his cannon. *Tailpipe Kicking Time : Ironhide points at his enemy and says, "It's tailpipe kicking time!" Note : Tailpipe is Cybertronian for "bu** and a**" Introduction *Weapons Free : Ironhide lands on the battlefield from the air and prepares to fight. *Transformers : Ironhide was seen in his vehicle form approaching to the stage and transforms to robot form and goes to battle stance. *Ready For Action : Ironhide runs to the stage and shows off his Path Blaster and says, "You have no Spark to challenge me!" Winning Screen *Autobot Victory : Ironhide yells in victory and shots his cannons to the air. *Punk : Ironhide points at his enemy with his cannon and says, "You're not very lucky this time, punk!" and transforms to his vehicle form and goes away. *I've Finished Them : Ironhide shots his cannons everywhere.and says, "Yeah! Your tailpipe isn't ready yet!" Victory Theme *Default Theme *Transformers 2007 *Original Theme Song Losing Screen *Autobot Victory : Ironhide was taken away by Devastator. *Punk : Ironhide yells in anger. *I've Finished Them : Ironhide drops down to his knee and smashes the ground. Idle Animation *Ironhide shows off his cannons to his enemy. Results Screen *Victory : Ironhide looks proudly to the screen with his Path Blaster aimed to the camera. *Loss : Ironhide looks down in a losing way. Costumes War For Cybertron Ironhide.jpg|Robot form Vehicle form.jpg|Vehicle form His default appearence in ''War For Cybertron. Vehicle form is a Cybertronian armored car. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture. *Blue **Robot form : Every red accent is replaced with blue. **Vehicle form : Red colors are replaced with blue. Wheels are colored glowing light blue. *Orange **Robot form : Every red accent is replaced with orange. Wheels shown on Ironhide's elbow is now yellow. **Vehicle form : Red colors are replaced with orange. Wheels are colored flaming red. Generation 1 300px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Robot form vehila.jpg|Vehicle form His appearence back on G1 classic cartoon, toys and any other stuffs. Note that the gun shown on the picture isn't useable on battle. Vehicle form is a van-like-armored vehicle. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture *Black **Robot form : Red colors are now black. Ironhide's eyes are now white. Face is now in dark grey. **Vehicle Form : Everything is black except for the windows and the wheels. *White **Robot form : Red colors are now white. Grey areas are now red. His face is now white and his eyes are red. Similar to Ratchet. **Vehicle form : Red colors are now white. The vehicle form now has a large Autobot symbol on the hood. Wheels are colored red and white. Modern 300px-Movie_Ironhide_promorender2.jpg|Robot form Topkick.jpg|Vehicle form His appearence in Transformers 2007 film, Revenge Of The Fallen and Dark Of The Moon. No variants. Vehicle form is GMC Topkick. With this, his Dual Cannons move is performed faster. Minions His minions are unlocked at rank 8. Another minion is unlocked at 8 more ranks. Minions are : 300px-Kupg1.jpg|Kup (Rank 8) 300px-Prowlg1.jpg|Prowl (Rank 16) 300px-ArceeManga1.jpg|Arcee (Rank 24) 300px-Ratchetg1.jpg|Ratchet (Rank 32) Warpathg1.jpg|Warpath (Rank 40) 300px-Cliffjumperg1.jpg|Cliffjumper (Rank 48) 300px-Blaster_g1.jpg|Blaster (Rank 56) G1AirRaid_TFU.jpg|Air Raid (Rank 64) 300px-Bumblebeeg1.jpg|Bumblebee (Rank 72) Ironhide doesn't have any DLC minions. Trivia *Like Optimus Prime, he is sized as big as any other heavyweight characters. *He is one of the best keep away AKA zoning characters : Characters that focuses on ranged attacks. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Transformers Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas